Completely Normal
by One-chan et Imoto-chan
Summary: Laika deals with a perfectly normal day. That is, a perfectly normal day that involves Netto running for his life, an outraged Enzan, and coffee.


Imoto-chan: Another Rockman.EXE fanfic! Thank you to all of you wonderful people who reviewed my other two. I go reviews, I'm so happy! (cries happy tears)

One-chan: Alright, you are definatly avoiding your other fic. At least this ones a one-shot, so you don't need to worry about updating it.

Imoto-chan: Hey! Just because I'm horrible at updating my stories is no reason to make fun of me!

One-chan: I beg to differ.

Imoto-chan: Meanie! (sticks out tongue) Anyways, neither One-chan nor I own Rockman.EXE or the characters, so please don't sue us. Thank you!

One-chan: We're broke anyways.

It was a completely normal day.

Laika walked calmly through the halls of the Net Saviors HQ. Everything seemed to be completely normal. The scientists were working peacefully, no viruses were in the system, Netto was running past him at top speed…

Laika stopped and blinked. Nani?

Quickly, Laika assured himself that there was no reason to look into what had just happened. There was obviously no virus attack or emergency, because everyone else in the building was perfectly calm.

And besides, Netto was a hyperactive idiot. Laika reminded himself that hyperactive idiots tended to do crazy things for unknown, random reasons.

So, there was nothing to worry about.

Laika continued walking. Moving past what he had just seen, everything was completely normal. Nothing out of the ordinary in sight.

Except for Enzan running past him, looking like he was going to strangle someone.

Now Laika knew something was wrong.

Netto may be a hyperactive idiot, but Enzan was not. Enzan was normally a very calm and mature person. He definatly wouldn't look or act that way, unless he was extremely angry.

Laika let out a sigh. And of course, this was where Netto came into the picture.

Being the sensible person that he was, Laika decided to investigate the Net Saviors' Lounge, to see if he could figure out what had happened. (He highly doubted either of the other two Net Saviors would stop to tell him)

He entered and examined the room. Every appeared too completely normal. No computers were broken, no furniture was smashed, there was absolutely no instant coffee in the cupboard…

For the third time that day, Laika paused for a moment to let what he had just seen sink in.

Sure enough, the spot where the staff kept a bag of instant coffee was empty. Not a coffee bean in sight. Which was odd, considering that Enzan always restocked the bag when it was running low.

Laika didn't need to be a detective to understand what had happened. Netto had, for some unknown reason, been angry at Enzan. As payback, he'd taken away the instant coffee, which Enzan lived on. The black and white haired boy had obviously been outraged, and had chased after Netto, who had – for once – made the logical choice to run for his life.

But why would Netto steal all the instant coffee?

The memory of something that had happened a few days ago suddenly came back to Laika.

Flashback 

It was a completely normal day. The three Net Saviors had just returned from stopping amino virus attack, and were relaxing in the lounge. Their navis were having a systems check done, leaving the three boys alone.

_And very bored._

_Netto and Laika were reading some random magazines they'd found in the room, and Enzan had just returned from making instant coffee. He handed Laika a cup, and sat on the couch, in between the other two boys, to enjoy his._

"_What about me?" asked Netto, who hadn't been given anything to drink._

_Enzan took a long sip of his coffee before answering. "Netto, the last thing you need is coffee." he replied._

_Laika nodded in agreement. The last time they gave the hyperactive boy coffee, he'd gone crazy, and forced both Enzan and himself to chase Netto all around the entire building._

"_But why not?" pouted Netto. " Why are you guys allowed coffee, but I'm not?"_

_Enzan sighed. " Because Laika and I don't run around the entire Net Saviors HQ when we drink it." _

_Netto crossed his arms. "Your over exaggerating." he argued._

"_No, I'm not." Enzan argued back._

"_Yes you are."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_No I'm not."_

_Laika massaged his temples. The two younger boys were giving him a headache. He went to take a drink of his coffee, only to find his cup empty._

"_Yes you are."_

"_No I'm are."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_No I'm not."_

_Laika groaned. Out of all the times they've had virus attacks, there couldn't be one now._

_A few hours later, the three Net Saviors were still in the lounge. (And still waiting for their navis to finish being checked.) Laika was desperately making himself more coffee, while trying to ignore the continued argument between the other two boys._

"_Yes you are."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_No I'm not."_

_Laika resisted the urge to strangle the other two, and gulped down what was probably his 100th cup of coffee. (He was beginning to realize why Enzan drank so much of this stuff)_

"_Yes you are."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Will you two please **shut – up**." growled a dangerously annoyed Laika._

"_But Enzan won't let me have any coffee." pouted Netto._

"_Well there's no coffee left anyways, so you might as well drop it." replied Laika coldly._

"_Fine." said Netto, glaring at Enzan. " One day Enzan, I'll show you what it's like to not have any coffee."_

_Enzan ignored his friend's childish threat, and finished off his now cold coffee. Laika breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally, the two had stopped arguing._

"_And I still say that Enzan was exaggerating." commented Netto._

_Enzan, who hated to lose at anything, stubbornly replied, "No, I was not."_

_Netto turned to him and stuck out his tongue. "Yes, you were." he argued back, just as determined to win._

"_No I wasn't."_

"_Yes you were."_

"_No I wasn't."_

"_Yes you were."_

_Laika felt like banging his head against the wall in order to knock himself unconscious. Damn, he needed more coffee._

End of Flashback 

So that's what had happened. Netto had carried out his immature, yet effective threat, and Enzan was now tearing down the hallways in order to torture Netto into telling him where his precious coffee was.

Laika sighed. Well, at least they weren't in the room continuing their annoying argument.

After quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Laika slowly looked inside what seemed a innocent box of sweetener.

Laika smirked. Inside the box was not sweetener, but his own secret stash of instant coffee. He poured out a little bit, and made himself a large cup of coffee before exiting the lounge.

He had only stepped a few feet away from the door when he was greeted by a very tired and angry looking Enzan.

"If your looking Netto, I haven't seen him." said Laika, guessing the question that the caffeine deprived boy was going to ask.

Enzan – who was on edge due to his lack of coffee – completely ignored what the Sharo soldier had just said. "Where's you get that coffee?" he demanded.

Laika raised his eyebrows in surprise. How'd Enzan know he had coffee? Did he have some sort of ultra coffee sensing power?

"I asked where did you get it!" snapped Enzan, looking like he was suddenly going to attack Laika and fight for the precious drink.

Laika gripped his coffee tighter. "No where." he replied.

Thankfully, Netto decided to appear before Enzan could strike.

"Laika, do you have coffee?" he asked, pointing to the older boy's drink. He had obviously not noticed Enzan.

"NETTO!" roared Enzan. Netto's eyes went wide in fright, like a deer caught in the headlights, before he once again ran for his life. A coffee hungry Enzan was right at the boy's heels, shouting every curse and swear word known to man.

Laika sighed before walking in the other direction with his coffee.

It was a completely normal day.

Imoto-chan: It's done!

One-chan: Netto on coffee sounds like you on sugar.

Imoto-chan: I'm not that hyper.

One-chan: Yes you are.

Imoto-chan: No I'm not.

One-chan: Yes you – wait, we're doing exactly what Enzan and Netto were doing.

Imoto-chan: Only there's no Laika to groan and drink all the coffee.

One-chan: Yep. Anyways, that's it for this fic. Review, but no flames please.

Imoto-chan: Thank you!


End file.
